Hunted and Turned
by WinterKit18
Summary: What will happen when the gods have been captured and there is a traitor amonst friends? Along the way we get a blast from the past and meet new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or an of the other characters, except for mine own OC.**

The room was pitch black and smelled of mildew. The only light that was in the room was from the open door where three people stood watching as their captives struggled against their bonds.

"Okay you have ten seconds to explain yourself!" Percy yelled from across the room where he was chained to a wall.

"

We trusted you and this is what you pull?" Annabeth yelled, the tension in her voice rising. She struggled against the bonds that held her hands behind her back and to the floor.

"How could you?" Frank said in a disgusted voice. His powers seem to be restraint, he couldn't could his form.

"Man, why?" Jason said, as he tried to understand what angle the boy could gain from their capture. He was chained to the wall like Percy. He tried to find Piper but it was too dark to see anyone but the people in the doorway. "You are our friend."

Finally the last one to really speak was Hazel, and her voice was full of pain. "Nico how could you?" Hazel asked in a pleading tone

The others were still too stunned to reply or they were out cold from the drug still in their system. There was a total of 21 people all tied up around the room in different ways. Some were bound like Percy, arms and legs chained to the wall, while others were bound like Annabeth, with just their arms chained to the wall. A week ago all of them had started out on a quest and somehow it had gone very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

7 Days ago August 4th

"Wait Chiron there's a prophecy for how many people?" Percy asked in disbelief. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"How could you keep this from us?" Annabeth asked. She was standing next to Percy with a look of anger that unsettled a lot of people who were in the room

"Wait, who is going?" Leo asked, he didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to meet a hot girl. " 'Cause I want in!"

"You guys let's take this one question at a time," Piper said, as she put a little chramspeak into her words so that the hostility in the room would go down. She felt bad for her teacher, it wasn't his fault.

"Thank you Piper," Chiron said as he shot his young student a grateful glance. "Now to answer your question Percy, the prophecy states that 22 will go, 16 will leave from here and they will join up with 6 others. And to answer Leo's question I do not know who is going it is not up to me, it is up to the leader of the quest." With that being said he wheeled his chair out of the way so that Nico could walk up to the table. To say the least everyone was shocked.

"I haven't decided on who is going yet," Nico stated plainly. He looked around the room to see everyone's face. "The reason why Chiron never told you about the prophecy is because he never knew about it until today. My father kept it hidden for a long time. He never wanted anyone to know about it."

Once again the rec room had turned into a war council meeting place. All the counselors had gathered along with a few others. Most were curious about this brand new prophecy that was about to unfurl.

"Well will you at least tell us what it is?" Clarisse asked a little irritated. Nobody could blame her. "Because if some of us that are going to go on a harebrained quest, I think we should know what it is."

Nico sighed and said, "_Fifteen shall travel to the land of light, there they will find thee knight. Though beware of the greatest… _You this is dumb, it basically says that we have to find a knight and beware of our parents."

"Wait, what?" Thalia yelled. "We have to watch out for them, why?"

"Nico what do you mean?" Hazel asked. She was starting to get concerned, 'At this rate everyone will leave before Nico can explain what the quest is about.'

"You haven't told them yet have you?" Nico asked Chiron.

"You haven't told us what?" Percy demanded. He turned to Chiron and said, "Told…us…what?"

"The gods have gone silent," Chiron said quietly.

"Ha," Nico scoffed as he was looking at the table. "They went more than silent."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, her voice was full of concern.

"Almost all the gods and goddesses have been captured and taken somewhere and we don't know where," Nico said.

At that, everyone's jaw dropped in amazement. Yes the gods could capture each other but nobody thought this. None had ever imagined that all gods could be captured at once.

"Wait, do you mean-" Percy started.

"Yes I mean Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Bellona, Hera, Artemis, Iris, Heph -" Nico said before someone cut him off.

"Okay we get it," Reyna said. "But what do they want with them?"

"I… I don't know. It could be anything, I mean come on they are super powerful beings," Nico said.

"Okay," Percy said, clearly trying to keep his anger in check. "Annabeth, Frank any ideas? You two are our best strategists."

"No," Frank admitted. "I mean other than the fact that whoever took our parents now have the most powerful being ever and so they are super powerful."

Everyone could see the wheels turning in Annabeth's head. Finally Annabeth let out a sigh and said, "I don't know, I mean one or two gods, but not all of them could have been captured."

Before anyone else could speak Chiron decided to close the matter. "Okay that is enough on this matter," Chiron said and closed the matter. "Clarisse, you said that there was a weak spot in the boarders?"

Everyone was tense and nobody wanted to move on to another subject, but reluctantly Clarisse began giving her report. "Yes, the far side of the woods has a weak border. There have been reports that a few monsters have wondered in. We don't-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Rachel said as she burst into the room. She was dressed in her academy uniform. "My dad wouldn't let me leave. Oh sorry, did I interrupt?" She asked as she looked around at everyone's face. "Oh, oh that is bad." Over the last few years Rachel had gotten really good at reading people. She could tell everything that had happened during the meeting.

"Yes in fact I was-" Clarisse said.

"Drop it," Annabeth said. "Things are much worse than a weak border."

"Come on," Chris said before Clarisse could say anything, "let's go, we really don't need to be here anymore." With that Chris grabbed Clarisse's hand and walked out of the room with her.

"Let's just call the meeting," Jason said as he walked out of the room.

Piper looked stunned as she watched her boyfriend walk out of the room. "Jason…" she said as she ran after him

As people started to leave, the tension rose as they walked past Nico. Nobody wanted to say anything, they either were hoping that they would be picked or would be over looked. The quest seemed more mysterious than any quest had been before. Finally the only ones left in the room were Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and Nico.

"This is bad," Rachel said. She then turned and asked Nico, "Have you thought about who you are going to take?"

"No, but I was hoping that you five would be willing to come?" Nico asked. He seemed to hesitate a little bit.

"Wait you want us?" Frank asked.

"Yes," he said. It looked as if he aged ten years during the whole conversation.

"Yes," Hazel said immediately.

"Sure, but why me?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know what to expect, so it doesn't hurt to be prepared," Nico stated.

"Why not," Percy said. He then turned and looked at Annabeth, "As long as you go."

"Of course, someone has to watch you, and help get our parents back," she said.

Everyone tuned and looked at Frank, he was the only one to remain silent. He then let out a sigh and said, "Heck, it might be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Present

"Not what you expected is it boy?" said a voice. The voice was deep and had a silky cold feel to it; it was a type of voice that people listen to for hours. People would do anything for the voice because it radiated power.

"She won't be harmed right? You promised me that!" Nico shouted at the voice. "I did everything you asked, so you can't harm her."

"Yes, yes I said she won't be harmed and I meant it, though you have to up hold your end still," said the voice. A harsh power radiated from the voice as it got mad.

Nico looked down, he had already betrayed everyone he knew and cared for, just to save her. His father told him to protect her no matter what. "What more do you want me to do? I have done everything that you have asked."

"Yes you have, you are much better than any other demigod that I have had in my service." Finally the voice stepped forward to reveal a young guy that looked around 25. He was very handsome; he had the perfect face to make women swoon. He had brown hair that was the perfect length, not to short and not to long. The only thing that was out of place was his eyes, they were pure gold.


	4. Chapter 4

August 5

"So who is all going Nico," Hazel asked as she sat beside her brother. She was afraid for her brother.

"Well so far; you, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Dakota, Thalia, Connor, oh and Butch," Nico replied as he made the bones of a bird come out of the ground. He then looked over at Hazel and saw her expression. "You're wondering why Butch and not Travis?"

Hazel had to admit that she was surprised at Butch's name, so she shook her head. "What about Travis?" Hazel asked.

"He said no, he didn't want to go cause of Katie," Nico said. About five months ago the two had started dating. It was an even bigger surprise than when Clarisse had started dating Chris. "So I choose Butch because his mother was taken."

"Hey everything is going to be okay, you'll see," Hazel said. She had seen how depressed he had looked when Travis said no. She then asked, "So who is the last two people who you are going to ask?"

"I was thinking about Clarisse and Chris. I know that she hates me but she is really good to have in a fight, and so is Chris," Nico stated plainly. His bird started to hop around and peck at the ground.

"They would be good," Hazel agreed. She never really talked to the counselor from the Ares cabin, but she knew the Clarisse was loyal and a great fighter, and so was her boyfriend.

"I'm just worried," Nico said as his bird took flight.

"It will be fine," Hazel said as she leaned over and hugged her brother. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, we have to leave tomorrow," with that being said Nico got up and left. As he left his bird started to spiral until it hit the ground and broke back into bones.

Hazel took out one of her last emeralds. She only had a few left from the time when she was cursed. Hazel had kept a few of her gems; she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of them all. She looked down at the emerald and the bones.

"No," Clarisse said. She turned away from Nico to go back to grooming the pegasus in front of her.

"Please!" Nico begged. "I think that you two will be really important on this quest."

"No," she said as she finished up grooming. She reached over and grabbed a sugar cube from the box of cubes.

"Why not?" he asked.

As Clarisse put away her tools she said simply, "Because I don't trust you or like you."

"But still, the others will need your help!" Nico said as a last resort.

"Help for what?" Chris asked as he walked into the stables.

"Nothing," Clarisse said at the same time Nico said, "The quest."

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"I was wondering if the two of you would come with me on the quest?" Nico asked.

"And I told him no," Clarisse said as she walked towards her boyfriend.

Chris looked down towards his feet and said, "Well they might really need our help. I mean all of our parents have been kidnapped."

"What?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

"Clarisse I'm not saying that I trust him, but what about the others that are going on the quest. They are going to need all the help that they can get," Chris said in a hushed voice so that Nico wouldn't hear.

"Fine," Clarisse said to Chris. She then turned to Nico and said, "Alright we're in."

Later on that night at dinner, Nico went up to Butch. He had told Hazel that he had already asked Butch but he hadn't. "Hey Butch,"

"What do ya want?" Butch asked, as Nico followed him around.

"I-" Nico started.

"I'm in," Butch said.

"But- wait you're in? I haven't even asked you yet," said Nico confused.

"No, but your sister did," said Butch as he turned to face him. "You know she really cares about you."

"Yeah I know," Nico said as he looked down at his plate of food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm sorry I missed spelled Thalia's name. I know, I know, I'm an idiot, well this is what I get for looking up how to spell everyone's name on line instead of flipping through the books.**

Morning of August 6

"Come on already!" Leo shouted from the Argo II's main deck. He was the most excited to get the journey underway.

Nico stood at the bow of the ship looking out over Camp Half-Blood. 'Dad please help me,' Nico prayed silently. Everyone could see the look of unease on his face, but who could blame him. This was Nico's first quest that he would get to lead. Also he was going to be in charge of 21 other people.

"Yo let's go!" Leo shouted again, he was the only one truly excited for this quest. "I want to get under way before the next end of the world."

That statement earned him a dirty look from everyone. "Come on," Annabeth said as she dragged Percy below deck before he could yell at Leo. "Leo's just excited."

With a sigh to let out his anger, Percy replied, "I know, it's just one harebrained quest after another."

"You said it," came Jason's voice as he and Piper walked down the stairs together. "I wish for once we could all relax. I mean every time we get a chance to rest, something happens."

"If we ever had time to relax you guys would get bored," Piper said with a smile. She then kissed Jason on the cheek. As she turned around, she looked around confused. "So where are our rooms? I mean mine was right here." Once Piper had said it everyone started looking for their rooms as well.

"They're supposed to be in this hallway right?" Jason asked. "I mean, it's not like they are Buford who can get up and walk away."

"Yeah, mine was right over there at the end of the hallway," said Annabeth looking around.

"Attention everyone this is your totally awesome captain speaking, we are about to get underway. So grab you pegasus, or in Jason's case electric stead, and show them to the stables because this will be a one way trip until we are ready to leave. And no Frank you do not get to stay in the stables," came Leo's voice over the intercom followed by him cracking up laughing. Finally when his laughter stopped he said, "Also everyone please meet in the dining room in 10 minutes to get your room assignments. Thank you."

"Blackjack on board?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep, I had to give him a bag of doughnuts and 3 boxes of sugar cubes, just to get him on board," Percy said. "I mean one day he is going to explode from all his sugar."

"How about Tempest?" Piper asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yep, but he's less thrilled than Blackjack," Jason said as he showed off his electric holed shirt.

"It looks like you lost a battle to an electric socket. Should be thankful he didn't go haywire," said Thalia as she and Reyna descended the steps. "You know that, venti are unstable to say the least."

"True, also won't he just leave? I mean he is after all just a storm cloud," Reyna said. She and Piper had finally settled their differences, and they seemed to be good friends.

"No, he'll stay solidish," Jason said.

"Jell-O is solidish," said Dakota as he walked down the steps. "So is Kool-Aid if it has a lot of sugar, I mean it's supper sweet and kind of solid. Didn't someone say they had sugar?"

"If you want to fight my pegasus for them, then you are more than welcome to have them. I mean you might win the fight" Percy said, he was about to burst out laughing when he heard someone start to come down the steps.

"Fight who for what?" Rachel asked as she and Butch walked down the steps.

"Dakota is going to fight Blackjack for some sugar cubes," Piper said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ten bucks on Blackjack," said Frank as he and Hazel walked down the steps. "So who is fighting Blackjack?"

"Ten on whoever is fighting Blackjack," said as Chris he and Clarisse walked down the hall towards the group. "So who is fighting Blackjack?"

"Dakota," Reyna said no longer able to hold in her laughter.

As Butch watched Reyna burst out laughing, he asked, "How did we get to this subject?"

"Well-" Percy started.

"Oh shut up, seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Shouldn't we-" said Rachel, before she got cut off.

Then came Leo's voice over the intercom, "Would the large crowd in the hallway please come to the dining room?"

With that everyone started to disperse and head down to the dining room. Finally the only ones left were the original four. No longer able to hold in their laughter all 4 cracked up laughing.

"So that's where a conversation goes when a bunch of demigods enter into a conversation," said Jason, as he was trying to recover from his laughing fit.

"That was a weird but good conversation," said Annabeth, she was the first to recover.

"Hey are you 4 coming or not?" yelled Frank. He was the last one to enter the dining room when he looked back and saw his friend standing there laughing.

"Coming," all four chimed as they ran down the hall towards Frank.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can start," Leo said as he watched his two best friends and Percy and Annabeth come in and sit down. He then started, "There have been some changes. First the original seven rooms have been moved. Also 15 rooms have been added. So please come get your map and head out."

As Chris and Clarisse got their maps they looked at them. "Hey Clarisse is on the other side of the ship?" Soon everyone noticed that their boyfriend or girlfriend was on the opposite side of the ship as they were.

"Yes well you can thank Percy and Annabeth for that. We decided that it was for the best to have girls on one side, and boys on the other," said Leo as he shot the Percy and Annabeth a glance. With that being said everyone took off to their rooms to unpack.

As Rachel was unpacking she felt Argo II start to rise. 'My first real quest that I am truly part of,' Rachel thought to herself. Then she heard a knock. "Come in," she yelled.

"Hey Rachel," said Thalia as she entered into her room.

"No I haven't had any prophecies from the gods," Rachel said. She saw the look in Thalia's eyes. "I will let you know if anything changes."

"Okay, it's just that… what if we have to face them?" Thalia said as she sat down on Rachel's bed. "I mean, we might be able to take one god, but all of them."

"Hey, everything is going to work out," Rachel said as she sat down by the hunter. "You'll see, we'll defeat whatever evil that has a hold over them and come back safe and sound." Just then several pairs of feet went running down the hall. Confused Rachel got up and went to the hallway. "Percy what's going on?" she asked he was about to run by.

"They say Nico's opening up a portal to another world!" Percy shouted as he took off again. "Come on!"

Rachel turned around to face Thalia and ask is she wanted to come, when Thalia said, "Let's go!" With that the two girls went running as well. As they reached the main deck they noticed that they were the last ones.

"Okay let's get this show on the road," Leo said, as the Argo II started to rise. Leo then turned to Nico and asked, "Okay so where are we heading?"

"That way," Nico said as he pointed out towards the ocean. "We need to be somewhere over water for this to work." As Nico was talking he kept playing with his necklace. 'Please let her be okay,' Nico prayed again to his father.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked to no one in particular. All she got in return was blank stares as no one truly knew where they were off to.

"Well wherever we are heading I hope it's good," said Frank as he looked down at Camp Half-Blood.

"So where is this portal opening up from?" Annabeth asked.

Nobody had seen the figure in the shadows of the trees. He watched as the group of demigods left in their Argo II. As soon as they took off over the ocean, the silent figure slipped into the shadows. "My lord they are underway," said the shadowy figure.

"Good, good they will be here with in the dead line," said the guy with the golden eyes.

"My lord Kronos, do we really need them all?" said the shadowy figure.

"Yes, for this to work we need them all!" Kronos yelled.

"Let me go! You can't treat me like this!" came the shouts of a girl as she was dragged into the room.

"Oh yes, the insolent princess," Kronos mussed as he saw the girl.

"Release me!" she shouted.

"I'm so scared," Kronos laughed.

"Release me and give me a sword, and I show you how afraid you should be!" the girl growled in frustration.

"Just like her father," Kronos said. "She will be defiant until the end, and that will be her down fall as well.

"You know nothing of my father or me!" she yelled.

"I know a lot more about you than you think. Like I know that your name is Allison Taylor Ann Matheson, and your real name in Princess Alysandra Taylorann. I know that like your father your favorite color is emerald green, you love to read, and you have a younger brother you would die for," Kronos said as he got up from his throne to walk in front of her.

"So that proves nothing," Allison said in a low voice. She then said in defiance, "Also I go by Allie, not Allison."

"Well I guess I have one more than that nobody else knows," he said. As Kronos said that he watched her reaction.

Quickly masking her confusion she asked, "What could you possibly know about me?"

Kronos chuckled, he got her attention. "I know the one secret that only you and your father only knew. I know who your god father is."

"No you don't," Allie said shaking her head. She was unsure to say the least.

"Yes I do and he is in this room," Kronos said as he watched her reactions like a hawk. "He is my son Hades."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update, things have been busy.**

* * *

Night of August 6

"Man that was so cool!" Leo shouted for the hundredth time. "I mean the way we crossed through that portal. I mean come on!"

"Leo we know," several people said in unison. At first everyone thought it was so cool, they were in another world. Then Leo had kept going on and on about it, and portal crossing became very old very quick.

Most of them were sitting around in the dining room talking and playing games. At the moment Annabeth and Percy were up on the main deck steering the ship, so that let Leo be down with everyone else.

"So when are we going to meet the others that are supposed to be with us?" Frank asked, he was getting tired of listening to Leo go on about the crossing.

Nico reluctantly answered, "We'll meet them on the 10th."

"Why so late?" Reyna asked. "I mean, shouldn't we meet them sooner?"

"No," Nico said a little too forcefully. He then took a breath and continued, "No, they are going to meet us there." He then left the room and headed back to his cabin.

"Hey guys," Leo said trying to alleviate the tension in the air, "You wanna hear something cool? The way we crossed-"

At that anyone and everyone with a game piece in their hand threw it at Leo.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked Percy as she continued to steer Agro II.

"Nothing," Percy said as he turned around to face Annabeth.

"It's not nothing," Annabeth persisted.

"Fine, you win," Percy said. "I was thinking about this quest, we don't know a whole lot about it, and Nico seems to be keeping things from us. Also, we have to face something that has captured our parents, I mean how are we supposed to deal with that? Then what about these other six that we're going to meet? How do we know if we can trust them? I-"

"That's a lot to be thinking about already," Annabeth teased.

Percy sighed and relaxed a little bit at her comment. "I just wish we had some answers," Percy said as he turned to look back over the ocean. He could feel the power that these waters' held. They were even more ancient feeling than the ones in Alaska.

"Hey everything is going to be okay," Annabeth said as a few of the crew members walked out onto the deck.

Jason and Piper wanted to get away from all the noise below deck, as well as Frank and Hazel. They decided that they would come up to the main deck. It was a last minute decision as Leo also ascended the steps.

"Just like old time's," Percy said as he watched his friends spread out along the deck.

Leo immediately headed for the main controls, he felt like he should be driving. "Ok, hand over the controls to your totally awesome captain," Leo said as he walked up to the main controls.

"Leo we got this," Annabeth started.

"No, you two go hold hands and whatever," Leo said as he took the controls from Annabeth.

"Fine," Annabeth said as she finally let the controls go. As the two descended the steps Annabeth calle over her shoulder, "As soon as you feel tired let me know and I'll take over again."

"Go hold hands," Leo yelled back.

Percy started to laugh, "Well I think that is the only time we're going to be ordered to hold hands."

"He yell at you guys," Hazel asked as she leaned against Frank.

"Well not really, more like ordered," Percy said as he put his arms around Annabeth and kissed her neck.

"When was the last time we were all here standing on this deck together?" Piper asked as she and Jason approached the four of them.

"A while ago," Annabeth said.

"That was the last major quest any of us have been on," Frank said.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but I missed this," Hazel said. "I mean the sense of doing something important."

Everyone agreed with her. They were all busy back at home, with trying to get both camps to work together, but they still missed getting to go on quests and doing something exciting.

* * *

"Let me see her," Nico demanded as he looked at a mirror. The thing was, it wasn't Nico's reflection in the mirror.

"Do not get all high and mighty with me boy," Kronos said.

"I am doing what you want me to do," Nico almost yelled at the reflection.

"Yes and you will keep doing it until I say I don't need you anymore," Kronos replied.

"Please just let me see her!" Nico begged.

Kronos quickly turned the mirror to face Allie. "There happy, she is fine."

"Let me talk to her!" Nico pleaded.

"When you deliver me all the demigods then I will let you speak to her," Kronos said as he ended the spell that a loud them to talk.

"What have I done?" Nico said to himself. "More importantly, what am I going to do? I can't tell them. Oh hey guys, well I was going to betray you so I could save my dad's goddaughter. Oh and Kronos is the one that took all our parents with my help. Sorry, I just didn't want Kronos to hurt her. Oh yes that will go over real well," Nico said as he flung himself down on his bed.

* * *

"You see he'll come for you," Kronos said as he grabbed Allie face and jerked it towards him. "He won't let anything happen to you."

"Let go of me," Allie said as she yanked her head away from Kronos.

Kronos smirked and then said, "Put her with the others."

At that Allie started to struggle even more and fight against the two gods that dragged her out of Kronos's throne room. She struggled the whole way back to the cell room, but it was no use. Their grips didn't loosen until they threw her into the cell. As soon as she was released Allie turned and tried to run out the cell door, but it was closed way to quickly.

"I'll get out of here, you hear me!" Allie yelled out in frustration as she yanked against the door.

"It's no use," said a voice from the cell across from Allie's.

"Who are you?" she asked. Allie then thought to herself, 'Ok the voice is male, but I've never heard it before.'

**"****Someone who knows Kronos very well," the voice said as he stepped closer to his door. "My name is Luke Castellan."**


End file.
